


Falling

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [267]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse asked for: Hawkeye/Doctor Who. Clint as a companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

It was, if not general knowledge, at least quietly understood by those who needed to know that, once upon a time, Clint was a bad guy.  The Circus of Crime was a lifetime ago, and no-one really brought it up anymore.  No-one asked why Clint had turned on his criminal buddies, come over to the side of heroes.

No-one asked, and so Clint never had to explain the strange man, and the blue box, and the hand reaching out when Clint was sure there was nothing left for him but to fall alone, and that _voice_ , all round vowels and compassion, telling him that he could be so much more.


End file.
